


Fair is Fair

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: A colony of 221Bees [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, And that data is in John's pants, Crack, Experiments, Funny, Johnaconda, M/M, sherlock needs data
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: After Sherlock sees John's package, he needs more data to complete the chart he has with his own measurements.Continuation of the previous ficlet:Like a Garden Hose





	Fair is Fair

“Of course I observed your blatant peacocking, Sherlock.” John said, referring to the times Sherlock’s private parts had been “accidently” on display while he sauntered around the flat. 

“My what?” Sherlock gasped incredulously. 

“If you wanted to see mine you could have just asked, instead of baiting me by flaunting yours long enough to tempt me to reciprocate.” 

“John, you can’t honestly think I’d be so-”

“Curious? Determined? Experimental?” John’s raised eyebrow goaded Sherlock to deny anything he’d said. 

Sherlock’s mouth formed a straight line, his fingers steepling under his chin in a thinking pose. 

“Does that mean you would indulge me if I wanted to compare data?” Sherlock’s eyes travelled to John, who felt his body heating under the scrutiny. What he felt was not embarrassment, not shame. On the contrary, he felt excitement and.., arousal. 

“What- ahem-” John’s throat was suddenly dry. “What would the experiment entail?” 

“Basics first John, of course!” Sherlock sprang up from his chair excitedly. “Comparing length and girth. I have mine in an Excel sheet so I would just have to add yours and-” 

“I only get naked if you do too. Fair is fair.” John couldn’t believe what came out of his mouth. 

Sherlock glanced at the towel around John’s hips, swallowed and looked back at John’s face. “Fair is fair,” he beamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: This fic now has a continuation [Without Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538830)  
All three ficlets create one fic: [Measurements](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478183)  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
